


This Sucks On So Many Levels

by Red_Shepherds



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Crack, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rahadin is a nasty little man and I will not have his dry ass dick anywhere near me, Rating: M, Temp wouldn't actually fuck Strahd but i had to write crack fic, Tiefling Biology, Tieflings, Trans Male Character, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shepherds/pseuds/Red_Shepherds
Summary: My tiefling, who really hates Strahd, gets turned into a vampire and fucked by him. It's all consensual.
Relationships: Strahd von Zarovich/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	This Sucks On So Many Levels

My footfalls were silent as I crept through the dark halls of Castle Ravenloft, goosebumps prickling my skin in the cold air. I drew my cloak tighter around myself, adjusted my mask. The vibes in here were rancid, and both acts made me feel safer, more secure.

I turned a corner, and found myself looking at Strahd. The Strahd von Zarovitch. He was feet from me, close enough that if he turned his head a fraction, I'd be seen. I found myself holding my breath--I was fucked. My party had sent me in here to scout, and I had gone alone, like a fool. 

Hissing under my breath, I tried to step back, and I froze as a noise rang out through the corridor--in my haste to get away from the vampire, I'd tripped over my own damn sword. Strahd turned and looked at me, and I felt, suddenly, very small. 

His face was so cold, expressionless like no one else I'd ever seen. It was a far cry from the rage that had stained his face when he'd killed Ivan, killed my best friend--He closed the distance in two steps. 

I learned two things very quickly: Strahd Von Zarovitch was stronger than he looked. And, contrary to what I would have expected, he kept that strength in check, as he lifted me by my lapels and shoved me against the wall. 

It took me half a second to whip out a dagger, and less time than that for Strahd to divest me of it, shifting so that his grip on my neck was one handed. I had precious few seconds of consciousness before my vision began to close in, and my last thought was that this was such a lame way to die. 

I woke in a four poster bed, for certain values of awake and alive. My head ached from being choked out, but more than that, there was a dull burning in my veins and a hunger burning in my belly that I had to be keenly aware of. I touched my neck where Strahd had choked me, and affirmed my suspicions. Two perfect little holes marred my neck, right over the artery. I tried to breathe, and I could, but it meant nothing to my body. 

We, as people, often forget what breathing means for us. We're only ever a minute or so from suffocation. What a marvelous thing it is, then, to be able to push that back indefinitely--until we can't anymore, that is. For me, it held no such significance anymore. I was dead. The dull ache of suffocation didn't go away as I breathed, mechanically. My heart didn't speed up even as anxiety raced through my mind. It didn't beat at all. 

I heard the screams before I saw Rahadin, and I sat up, pulling the covers over my chest and baring my teeth. Even before vampirism, I'd had nice, sharp tiefling teeth. Now, my canines were longer--long enough, I knew, to pierce flesh. Rahadin did not seem intimidated in the slightest. 

"The master wants to see you," he said, tone flat and voice nasal. 

"Over my dead body!" I replied, maybe more firmly than intended. 

"Well. Yes. That is the intention. Follow me." 

I reached for my hip, for my gun, and found myself disarmed. None of my weapons were in their usual spots, I realized, and I had the sinking feeling that Rahadin would drag me with him if I didn't follow willingly. 

I hissed and followed, mourning the loss of my gun. It would have been nice to have shot Strahd in the head, as little as it would do. It would have been justice for Ivan. 

Strahd was waiting for me in the chapel, hands clasped behind his back. He was facing away from me, but I wasn't stupid enough to think he didn't notice my presence. Rahadin left, leaving me standing alone, and I felt my tail flicking nervously behind me. Good--I still had that. 

The vampire lord turned to face me, and though he didn't smile, I imagined there was a spark of amusement in his eyes. Happy to see me, then? 

"Welcome, Temperance. Both to Ravenloft, and to undeath. I will make this talk short--you are my subordinate, now. With your skills, I expect you will come in very handy?" 

"Fuck you." 

"Still spirited, I see. Do not be stupid about this." 

"I will be as stupid as I damn well please. You slimy, creepy, murderous incel bastard." 

"You will submit to my orders, and you will be thankful that I did not leave your corpse on the floor for Rahadin to clean up." Strahd stepped closer to me, nearly pinning me against the wall. Anger sparked, heating the air between us. His hand went to my throat--not to kill me, not this time, but as an intimidation tactic. 

Scale of one to ten--how fucked up is to be turned on by your boss's hand at your throat? Don't get me wrong, I hated the guy. But there were precious few things I could still feel, and apparently, arousal was one. 

Apparently, Strahd could tell. For the first time since I'd died, a wry smile touched his lips. He slid his thumb under my chin to tilt my head upwards, making me meet his eyes. 

"This is not what I meant by submit. But...I will accept this." 

I sneered, but something in the action felt hollow. This was my life now, and something in me was kind of into it. Never breathing again, and apparently, being horny for my boss. 

"You're still a rat bastard," I said, already acquiescing, "but I'll fuck you. Someone might as well get some use out of your miserable corpse." 

"Yes. You keep telling yourself that." 

The first time Strahd Von Zarovitch kissed me, I was surprised by how easy it was to like this. I'd expected him to be slimy, domineering--but he was almost suave. I wasn't done hating him, but I could appreciate his skills. 

Didn't keep me from biting his lip in a less than friendly manner. He took it as an invitation, tongue swiping against my lips slowly, looking for entrance. I let it happen, but I warred with him for dominance as we kissed, all fangs and teeth. 

His hands slid under my shirt, colder than I'd expected. I shivered, letting out a soft breath of surprise, and I felt him smirk, pulling away. 

Strahd walked away from me, leaving me panting, before perching on a pew a few feet away. My eyes locked on him, and I quirked an eyebrow. 

"Prove to me that you want it, Temperance. Come to me," he leaned back, smirking, "crawl." 

I did it without thinking, dropping to the floor. I didn't usually think with my dick this much, but...he was persuasive. He must have been a bard, in another life. I locked eyes with the apparent new center of my universe, and I crawled to him. 

Before I knew it, I was kneeling before Strahd. He spread his legs, beckoning me closer. I got as close as I possibly would without touching, and he stopped me before I did touch. 

"The rules," he held up three fingers, "You look. You do not touch. You open your mouth when you are told. Understood?" 

I nodded, unsure what he was going to do next, but finding myself somehow very aroused by this whole thing. I mean, sure, I hated the guy--or I was going to keep telling myself that, at least--but something about this was very hot. 

It only got harder when Strahd pulled out his cock, inches from my face. I understood, suddenly, what he had planned. He stroked a hand along it, slowly, and I bit my lip--fuck, man. I wanted that inside of me. 

I was quick to learn another thing about Strahd--he was a fucking tease. He was agonizingly slow about stroking his cock for me, and I moved my hips back and forth slightly, wanting some stimulation, any stimulation. 

It was minutes before he even got close to finishing, and I only knew he was close by the fact that he grabbed my hair, pulling my hair back so that my mouth yawned open. I let my tongue hang out, giving him a nice target, and he was quick to cum for me. His cum wasn't what I was used to--it was thicker, red-tinted, and tasted fucking delicious. I swallowed without thinking of it, and he smiled. 

"Strip and get on my lap," he ordered me, and I obeyed in seconds, thankful for how dextrous I was. He maneuvered me so that I was facing away from him. His hands were dextrous, and he stroked my clit so fucking nicely, making sure I was ready for him. Not that I needed it--I was already incredibly horny, and he probably could have pulled me onto his cock no problem. I wasn't going to knock him for being a gentleman, though. 

He pulled me back against his chest, and I got to enjoy the size difference between us for a second, his hand splayed across my stomach. My whole world was him--his chest behind me, his hands on me, the taste of his cum in my mouth. I didn't get long to relish it, though--because he lined his cock up with my entrance and summarily impaled me. 

"Fuck, iubițel, you're such a good boy. How long have you been wanting this, mm?" He accompanied the words with a rough thrust up into me, and I veritably melted in his arms. 

"B-bout ten minutes, sir." 

"Mm, fair enough. You take to it well. You're such a fucking slut." 

I growled, torn between being thoroughly insulted and distressingly horny. I clawed at the arm of the pew, roughly, and Strahd was quick to bury his fangs in my shoulder, hard. I moaned, and that killed the last of my protests. 

Strahd was kind enough to reach around and stroke my clit in time with his thrusts, rough and intense. It was all so much--so much stimulation. It didn't help that he grabbed my tail, both pulling it and gently licking at the spade of it. It wasn't particularly sensitive, but when it was this, when it was him--It was perfect. 

I got the last thing I needed to cum when he wrapped his hand around my neck, using it as a point of leverage, and I came, hard. He took a few more thrusts before he was done, but that hardly mattered, blissed out as I was. 

I had to admit it. Even if I hated the guy, Strahd was a damn good lay.


End file.
